


Clipped Wings

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Inktober, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Qrow has a lot of self blame.Written for Inktober.





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> All the Angst.
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 9.
> 
> Prompt: I yearn for you.

 

Qrow watched Summer, her arms filled with two children. She was in Vale, meeting Tai.

He shuffled restlessly on the branch he was perched on, wondering why she hadn't used a stroller. He wanted to fly down to her and help her... He wanted to hold his daughter.

This was his own doing though. After their petal had been born, things had been going well for a while, but then, when Ruby was only a year old, she had disappeared one day right from her crib. Qrow, Summer, and Tai had searched everywhere for her. She had been gone all day. Her parents had been frantic. Then, they had found her in the forest, staring down an Ursa.

Qrow had been convinced that his semblance was responsible somehow. He had decided then to keep his distance. Even after Raven had come clean and said she had taken Ruby to see how attached Qrow was to her, he didn't trust himself.

Qrow had sat down with Summer and Tai and suggested they raise their kids together. To let Ruby think Tai was her father. It was safer for her that way. Somehow, he had convinced a sobbing Summer to agree to his plan.

He had left not long after, but always kept close, making sure Summer and their petal were safe.

Summer paused on the road below, looking around. Her head turned up to look at him. He never knew how Summer could always tell him apart from other crows. She smiled sadly. From her arms, Ruby looked up and shouted.

"Daddy!" She was pointing up at him.

Qrow felt his heart break a little more, but stayed still on his branch. He missed his little girl and longed for her mother.

"Silly, that's daddy!" Tai's daughter, Yang, pointed in the opposite direction.

Sure enough, Tai was walking toward them. He picked up Yang from Summer's arms and spun her around. Summer greeted him, but Ruby kept her eyes fixed on Qrow until he flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a companion fic to my hummingbird kinktober fic. Make sure to check it out.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
